


Fate

by Scrcndpty



Series: Male!Reader by Scrcndpty [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Drinking to Cope, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kissing, M/M, Reader-Insert, Smut, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrcndpty/pseuds/Scrcndpty
Summary: “Did you just stare at my lips?” you asked Thor, tongue unconsciously sticking out to swipe over your lower lip.“No,” Thor answered - and stared at your lips again, this time not even bothering to hide it.“H-hey!” you stuttered, feeling the strong urge to hide your lips. Lifting a hand, you held it in front of your mouth. “Would you please stop that? By the gods, what is your -”Thor had a smug smile on his face when he closed his fingers around the hand in front of your lips, pulling it aside to seal them with his own.You meet Thor again in Sakaar, two years after you fled the dungeon of Asgard. Unfortunately, he still demands to know why exactly you tried to kill him - the whole conversation leads to an unexpected end.





	Fate

**Author's Note:**

> _Request by @/mrgrant9559-blog on tumblr:_ “Can I request a smutty Thor x Male!Reader fic? Maybe Reader is an old villain turned good who has to work with Thor (Ragnarok situation) in Sakaar… They meet at Hulks place and start catching up when Hulk leaves with Valkyrie?”
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr.

The first time you met Thor was when he had punched you in the face, breaking your nose in the process, and then imprisoned you.

Well, it hadn’t been ideal to lead a group trying to kill him, and you kind of understood why he had thrown you in a cell _and_ broken your nose.

Unsurprisingly, Thor wanted to know why you tried to kill him, and came to your cell to talk to you. Surprisingly, however, was your little conversation. Loaded with, er, yeah, a _tension_ :

_You were sitting in your cell, on the ground, with your back propped up against the wall. Thor wanted to speak with you, that was why you got a cell on your own; for now._

_It got boring. The waiting. You didn’t know how much time passed already, but it was too much, and you grew from bored to_ incredibly _bored. Until Thor finally decided to fucking show up._

“ _The mighty Thor,” you drawled, standing up and turning your head into his direction. He stood right in front of the cell, a few feet between him and the force field (or whatever this glowing wall was), ridiculously huge muscles bulging as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Coming to see the man that nearly killed him.”_

“ _The operative word is ‘nearly,’” Thor said, not fazed by your words._

_You laughed, and shrugged your shoulders. “It should not have been, I suppose.”_

“ _There is more needed to kill an Odinson,” Thor retorted, stepping a bit forward. “And I am sure you would not wonder when I ask for the reason for your attempt.”_

“ _Oh, I do not wonder,” you said, “and I do understand your confusion. Why should a person, a loyal Asgardian, try to kill the prince? Why should a person try to fight against Thor, the God of Thunder?”_

“ _I do not think a loyal Asgardian would even think about killing me, let alone attack me.”_

_You chuckled. “Do not get me wrong, oh, mighty Thor, I have a special place in my heart for Asgard; it is the realm I live in, I was born in, and I am quite happy here.”_

“ _What was your intention, then?” Thor asked, eyebrows furrowed. “Why did you risk a death sentence by trying to kill me?”_

“ _The operative word,” you said, mocking Thor’s sentence from earlier, “is ‘trying.’ I_ tried _to kill you, I failed. There is no need to inform you of my motives.”_

“ _I demand it,” Thor said, voice growing in volume. “Lay off your overly self-assertive attitude and -”_

“ _I am going to be executed!” you suddenly screamed back, doing exactly what Thor wanted; laying off your ‘overly self-assertive attitude.’ “It would not make a difference to tell you_ anything! _”_

_You were breathing hard, the fist you had punched against the border lightly pulsed, making you feel the rush of your blood flowing through its veins._

“ _I am the one who decides if it might make a difference,” Thor said, strands of blonde hair moving as he slightly tilted his head to the side._

_You exhaled angrily, waving your head as if to wag Thor away with it. “Don’t bother,” you said. “There is nothing you can do; except you want to kill yourself.”_

_Thor_ chuckled _at that, but you already had turned away, retrieving to the far end of the cell, facing one wall as you leaned your side against the other, Thor now only able to see your back._

_He really didn’t need to know that your sister would die anyway, didn’t matter if you would be granted mercy or not. It truly was ridiculous! An Asgardian assassin, spending the rest of his long life rotting in a cell together with other criminals, because he wanted to kill the King’s son._

_Well, not as ridiculous as having Loki in the cell opposite of you. The prince’s brother even expressed his sympathy that you failed in killing Thor._

_A few days passed, you at least thought it had been a few days, until the next interesting thing happened. Turmoil could be heard from other parts of the dungeon, that gradually came closer. You were able to see the Kursed when he was standing in front of your cell, exactly at the spot Thor had been standing on, lifted his arm to draw it back and broke the force field with one single punch._

_You were free …_

… _and out of your cell and towards the exit of the dungeons before the Kursed got even to the point of refusing to free Loki._

_However, you didn’t get to come far; Asgardian guards were already fighting the fugitives, more or less successful. You decided to stay out of the fight, just dodged punches thrown in your way, and made your way out of the dungeon, hoping to get out of this relatively unharmed. Then you may be able to get off of this_ _now unsafe_ _planet,_ and _get your_ _sister_ _before -_

_Just in time did you manage to turn so the lightning bolt flying in your direction didn’t hit your left side. Thor had arrived to the battle, fantastic._

_Forcing back a sigh, you moved to ram your elbow in the face of a fugitive, blocking the fist he sluggishly swung into your direction. In a few seconds you had the prisoner lying on the ground, and you bent down to pick up the dagger he previously took from an Asgardian soldier._

_You twirled the blade between your fingers, briefly testing its balance, before you looked around, and your gaze locked with Thor’s. He was standing there, upper body halfway turned into your direction as he had just swung the hammer in his hand (probably into someone’s now crushed face), only a couple of feet away._

_The dagger was now held in between your thumb, pointer and middle finger, halting - and with one quick movement you threw the dagger into Thor’s direction._

_Thor didn’t think about even trying to dodge the knife hurled at him, but it hadn’t been necessary. He could hear the sound it made when the dagger flew right past his ear, and when he turned around, the body directly behind him had already hit the ground. The dagger had ebbed itself into the fugitive’s skull right to the hilt, perfectly in the middle of his eyes._

Well, you did manage to flee and - let everything behind. You weren’t really sure how you even had been able to leave Asgard and get to Sakaar of all places, but it was … okay there. The Grandmaster had been more than satisfied when you succeeded in beating his beloved champion (who wasn’t as beloved as before when you kicked his ass). However, Hulk appeared only a short time later, proceeding to not only kick your ass, but to beat you into the _ground._

Surprisingly, Hulk also managed to persuade the Grandmaster to  _keep_ you, apparently saying that you were “fun to play with.”  You still wonder how you managed to go from an Asgardian assassin to the plaything of the Hulk, current precious champion of the Grandmaster.

In the last two years or so, you spent most of your time with the Hulk - who tenderly called you “Murder Boy” after you told him about your previous, uh, occupation – training with him and Valkyrie (honestly, you didn’t even know why; he certainly didn’t need it and you and Valkyrie only got thrown around), and keeping him company in his chambers. You developed a friendship with both of them, and when Valkyrie got time for you and you got time for her, you tried to outdo each other in drinking the most alcohol in the shortest time.

Valkyrie did it because of the massacre of her sisters she had to witness, you did it because, yeah; you hadn’t been fast enough to save your own sister, had been forced to leave Asgard, and were now stuck on another goddamned planet – even though life hadn’t been too unpleasant until now.

Then everything seemed to go downhill from there on.

First, Loki arrived, charming his way right into the Grandmaster's pants – you were sure of it, nobody got the Grandmaster’s approval without having to fight at least once. You were also sure that Loki recognized you, but he apparently decided to hide it. For one whole week.  After that he actually sought your presence to speak with you.

“ _I see you succeeded in leaving Asgard.” Loki got straight to the point, sparing you any awkward small talk some people do before they even get the courage to speak about what they really want to speak about. “No punishment for the assassin that tried to kill the prince.”_

_You shrugged your shoulders, finding it slightly suspicious that Loki suddenly didn’t fail to acknowledge the fact he knew you. “Well, another prisoner also left the dungeons a little bit earlier. What do you think,_ Your Majesty?”

_Loki chuckled at that. “You are not wrong,” he paused, waiting for you to say your name._

“ _Y/N.”_

“ _Y/N,” he repeated, smiling. “We did not speak much in the dungeons, right?”_

“ _No,” you said, “but I do remember you expressing your sympathy that I failed in killing your brother.”_

“ _Ah, yes, I remember.” Loki nodded, still smiling as if the whole encounter was a happy and precious moment in his life. “I truly think it is odd,” he continued, “a highly trained assassin - not any warrior had been able to call himself that – failing when they try to kill someone. It is a bit sad, is it not?”_

_Oh, and now Loki was just trying to mock you. You sighed, rolling your eyes. “Yes, I failed, I discussed about this more than enough. What do you want, Loki?”_

_Loki_ pouted _, tilting his head to the sight. “What happened to ‘Your Majesty?’”_

“ _We are not in Asgard,” you said, growing annoyed with the god’s attitude. “And you are not my king, therefore I do not have to call you that.”_

“ _Well, if you think so,” Loki sighed, a smile once again spreading. “But I do want to ask you why you tried to kill Thor, and, more importantly, why you failed.”_

_You laughed dryly. “The same questions your brother asked me, and I will say it again, only for you: There is no need to inform you of my motives.”_

_His black hair swung slightly as Loki shook his head, sighing, and he also seemed to grow annoyed by you. “Stubborn fool. If you do not want to tell me of your own accord, then I am going to -”_

“ _Why is this so important to you?” you asked, catching Loki’s wrists as his fingers tried to reach your temples. You knew of his magic, and you weren’t going to let him get the satisfaction he surely must feel when he would see what consequences your failure really had, and_ why _you eventually really failed. Valkyrie had been the only one you told about this, yet._

“ _Leave it be,” you said, tightening the grip on his wrists, and you had to force the smile down that threatened to form as you saw how Loki tried to keep his face from grimacing in slight pain. “You do not need to know anything.”_

_As soon as you let him, Loki ripped his wrists out of your hold, annoyance evident on his features. “You will regret this, assassin!” he hissed, but you simply turned your back on him._

“ _Sure,” you said, moving to finally meet up with Hulk, the original reason why you left your own chambers – it surely hadn’t been getting another interrogation by another curious Odinson._

Fortunately, Loki really had left it at that, but as already mentioned, he was only the first reason why everything went downhill after two peaceful years.

The second one was Thor. _Again_ did he ruin _everything_ – or so you thought in the first moments after you laid eyes on him.

  


* * *

  


You hadn’t been able to watch the fight between Hulk and the new contender Valkyrie brought and she refused to tell you _anything_ about the warrior. Just mumbled something about “damn Asgardian pack invading Sakaar.” Already being tired of the one Asgardian that resided on the planet for only two weeks by now, you weren’t too keen on insisting that she totally needed to tell you more, so you let the whole thing be.

However, you were not only surprised, but finally a bit curious as to why Valkyrie suddenly contacted you, stressing you to “get your ass to Hulk’s quarters in an instant.”

You met her and Hulk right before the entrance of his quarters, and Hulk greeted you with a booming “Murder Boy!”

Valkyrie looked downright pissed, and shoved you into the direction of the room without saying anything other than, “You need to talk to the new contender.” She and Hulk left before you even had time to comprehend what happened in the last five _seconds,_ and before your brain was able to catch up, you choked on your own spit as you saw _Thor_ standing there, looking as huge and belligerent as ever (even for Asgardian standards), and having no fucking hair.

You didn't know if you should start laughing or crying.

Thor and you looked at each other, disbelief shining in both your eyes. It took you some time until you regained your composure, and you wanted nothing more than to turn to Valkyrie and punch her for tricking you to come here - to _Thor_.

Valkyrie, however, already had left with Hulk.

You drew in a deep breath, gaze dropping to the floor. “Hi?”

Thor did something that sounded like a mix of a sound of surprise and a laugh.

“Hey,” he said, looking surprisingly calm and friendly. “Didn’t think I would see you here.”

Snorting, you nodded. “Well, I had _hoped_ I would _never_ see you again.”

Thor took a few steps forward, and you instinctively took the amount of steps he took backwards, a hand moving to one of your hidden daggers. In an instant, Thor held up his hands.

“I will not harm you, I promise.”

“Oh, of course. You would have a blade between your eyes before you could even reach me.”

He laughed. “Well, the last time you tried to kill me you failed.”

You gritted your teeth, more than tired of hearing the same words over and over again. “Believe me, I _know_. Next time I won’t.”

“I only wish to speak with you,” Thor said, “not every day you get the opportunity to speak with a person considered dead - my brother not counted.”

You frowned, but gave up your fighting stance. “You wish to … speak? With me?”

“Yes,” Thor nodded, taking a few steps forward you didn’t take back this time. “I came to the conclusion that it would be pointless to ask you again why you wished for my dead; however, it is now in my interest to know how you escaped Asgard; and why you _didn’t_ kill me even though you had the opportunity.”

You had been genuinely surprised when Thor stated he wouldn’t ask again why you wanted him dead, his other question added confusion, though.

“I am not sure I understand,” you said, crossing your arms in front of your chest.

“Shortly after your imprisonment, a Kursed managed to free nearly all prisoners of Asgard; including you,” Thor began to explain. “We fought against the convicts, and I will _always_ remember the moment where I saw you standing in the middle of prisoners and guards, dagger in hand and looking like the Asgardian assassin you once were; powerful and deadly.”

As you listened to Thor speak, your lips parted slightly as he showered you in compliments, once again a smile playing on his lips, muscles bulging and rippling as he gesticulated with his hands.

Thor didn’t broke his little speech.

“You had a dagger between your fingers, and I thought that now you would be successful if I would not move right away.

"I’ll have you know I never froze before, but I could only watch as you moved to throw the dagger - but it didn’t hit me between my eyes, but the convict’s right behind me.”

Lip’s formed to a thin line and arms crossed in front of your chest, you listened to what Thor said with a deadpan expression; you could already imagine what would come next.

“You had a second chance in killing me, but you didn’t; not because you failed, but because you decided otherwise. Your stubbornness will only last so long, so I ask again: Why?”

Fuck Thor and his demand to know everything. You really wanted to continue to be stubborn, just for the sake of it, but Thor was so fucking _annoying!_ If you would just tell him, maybe, just _maybe_ , he would finally leave you alone, you could continue being Hulk’s (unnecessary) sparring buddy, and kill your last brain cell while drinking alcohol with Valkyrie.

“Okay, fine,” you exclaimed, “I will tell you, but only if you never, _never_ mention this again.”

Thor nodded like an overexcited puppy, wide smile on his face and eyes sparkling like that of a toddler, who got promised candy or something like that if he would pay attention what the adult had to say.

You rolled your eyes, but started to talk all the same. “My sister had been declared deadly ill. She accepted her faith really fast, and asked me to do the same; started this shit with ‘everyone will die some day’, and ‘I will take my place in the halls of Valhalla and watch over you.’ I hated that, okay? She was the only one I had left, and I was determined to find a cure, a cure that I got offered on one condition; kill Thor Odinson.

“As an Asgardian assassin this was an ease. Should have been an ease. Assassins under the crown were trusted, we had sworn to eliminate the enemies of Asgard and to protect the realm and its inhabitants, including the King and his family.

“I got some outlaws by my side, apparently they didn’t trust me to really do it or actually thought I would not have the power to kill you. But it was the life of my sister that was at stake, and really, I couldn’t care less about the prince, who had lived _his_ life as a royal, enjoying feasts, battles he actively sought, and trips to this petty realm named Midgard.

“Honestly, I gave a shit about your life. Just let Loki become king after Odin died, as long as my sister would be able to witness it. I had killed countless people before, I said to myself, this would not be harder than any other mission just because you were of royal blood.”

Thor did not move even one muscle as you talked and talked. He remained quiet and utterly undisturbed by you hard stare.

“However, I failed. I was standing there, the group of outlaws right next to me, and I could have killed you. Easily. It surprised me you didn’t notice us. I waited, though, and the men sent with me got impatient and attacked you, ignoring my orders. In this moment I wish I could have slit their throats open and let them bleed to death writhing at my feet, but you took care of them real quickly.

“You know what came after that. I got imprisoned, we talked, then the Kursed happened. I got freed and another opportunity to kill you. I couldn’t though. It was just the same like before. I looked at you and couldn’t bring myself to kill you. As if you would mean _anything_ to me. I fled and returned to my home. I wanted to take my sister and get off of this planet, hopefully find another way to save her.

“She was dead when I arrived. Everything was soaked in blood. Apparently the outlaws I made the deal with decided they should kill her, slit _her_ throat after I proceeded to fuck up _and_ get some of their men killed.”

“I am sorry for your loss,” Thor said after a short pause. “I -”

“Don’t,” you interrupted him, casting your eyes to the ground. “What happened, happened. I forced myself to think like her, that she is now in the halls of Valhalla, living her afterlife happily and … whatever. I really tried to direct the hate I felt for myself to you. I wanted to blame you, but surprise! I couldn’t! All it took was a look at your oh so pretty face, and I thought of everything but killing you.

“You are not to blame for the death of my sister. It was as if … fate didn’t want me to hate you. I suppressed it for a long time, but I sometimes felt as if we had something like a pre-forged bond. Eventually I accepted it. Or so.”

While you spoke, you lifted your gaze again, just in time to notice how Thor’s own gaze quickly flickered up as well. You paused, frowning. Did he just …?

“Did you just stare at my lips?” you asked him, tongue unconsciously sticking out to swipe over your lower lip.

“No,” Thor answered - and stared at your lips again, this time not even bothering to hide it.

“H-hey!” you stuttered, feeling the strong urge to hide your lips. Lifting a hand, you held it in front of your mouth. “Would you please stop that? By the gods, what is your -”

Thor had a smug smile on his face when he closed his fingers around the hand in front of your lips, pulling it aside to seal them with his own.

You didn’t know where that came from, and you definitely didn’t expect it, and for a few seconds you were frozen. Then you just decided to go with it.

Curling one hand around Thor’s left bicep, you cupped his cheek with the other and returned the kiss.

At first you just gently moved your lips against each other, but as soon as you opened your mouth to deepen the kiss, it turned passionate, nearly aggressive.

Thor pushed you against the wall, one hand between the back of your head and the stone so you wouldn’t hurt yourself, but you were too distracted to care about that. You were currently trying to catch your breath in the time where Thor had pulled back to lick and nip at your jaw line, his own hot breath fanning against your skin.

“What- where- why?” you stuttered, still panting.

Chuckling, Thor nipped at your ear lobe before retorting, “You wish for me to stop?”

“No.”

“Good.”

Then, he was kissing you again, and you simply concentrated on his tongue swiping against your own, and the arm around your waist. Feeling bold, you pulled Thor closer and flush against your body. He grinned against your mouth, and suddenly there was a thigh between your legs, pressing against your crotch.

A moan rumbled deep in your chest, and you instinctively ground down on the thick muscle beneath you.

Thor hummed, and pulled you back from the wall, pushing you into the direction of Hulk’s gigantic bed. On your way to the bed he started to unclasp the armor on your upper half, quick fingers working the lacing, only to throw it carelessly to the side. Soon enough, Thor’s torso was bare as well, and he had pushed you onto the bed. You liked the feeling of his skin on yours, loved the feeling of the muscles moving under his skin. His fingers wandered all over the upper half of your body, his lips following first to your nipples, licking at each bud and biting slightly before moving on, then down to your stomach, enjoying the way your abs clenched and unclenched in anticipation.

You slid your hands through the rough spikes of his hair, now that he were kneeling between your opened legs. A shuddering breath was drawn in by you when he nosed at the bulge in your pants. He moved to open them, giving your fine ass a rough squeeze when you lifted your hips so he could slid down your pants. The fabric had barely touched the ground after being thrown away by Thor, and he had already taken your half-hard dick in his hands, pumping up and down to get it harder.

A tiny moan sounded and Thor looked up to see how you had closed your eyes. He grinned, wrapped his lips around the head of your now fully hard cock and sucked. You moaned louder, head pressing into the sheets below you as you arched your back.

Thor hummed, the vibration of his throat doing wonders, and your grip on his head tightened, struggling to behave and not just pull him down on your member the entire way. It was as if Thor had read your thoughts though, because the next moment his nose touched the skin above your pubic bone and he _swallowed,_ his throat contracting around your dick.

“Fuck,” your breathed, and nearly shouted out loud when Thor began to bop his head, tongue swirling around your cock. He gripped your hips tightly, preventing your from bucking your hips, even though you really wanted nothing more than to thrust into that hot, wet cavern, painting it white with your -

A finger began to massage the tight ring of muscles of your asshole;  apparently Thor had succeeded in snaking an arm under you without you noticing it . You moaned even louder, not able to decide if you should push back against the finger or the mouth and its tongue still lapping against your dick.

Considering it had been some years ago you last got laid and Thor did an  _amazing_ job at blowing you, you could feel your orgasm approaching fast. Your breathing and voice stuttered as you tried to warn Thor, but he simply  swallowed your dick down to the hilt, the tip of it brushing the back of his throat, and when he heightened the pressure on your hole all you could do was  to  hold onto him as you came with a ragged groan.  After swallowing every drop of your release, Thor licked your dick clean,  and sucked  gently at the tip before he fully pulled back.

Thor  panted warm air against your wet cock , and h is tongue swiped over his lips as he grinned up at you.  You laughed breathlessly,  pulling him close to kiss him once more.  He returned the kiss,  and y our fingers fumbled now with his own pants,  not wanting to deny Thor his own pleasure.  Thor  stood shortly, pull ed them down and kick ed them away impatiently . He straddled you after, his larg e cock brushing your own, which had slowly gone soft.

You couldn’t help it; you had to stare, and without any hesitation you took Thor’s cock into your hand, distinctly feeling every prominent vein.  A drip of pre-cum had  gathered at the tip, and you smeared it over the cock’s head with your thumb. Thor moaned and bucked up into your hand,  bending down to  draw you in for a filthy kiss.

“Next time,” he panted, eyes squeezing shut when your thumb and pointer finger applied just enough pressure to the tip of his cock that it was on the brink of uncomfortable, but even more pleasurable, “I will fuck you back to Asgard.”

Your short laugh sounded more like a moan,  and even though your movements on Thor’s cock never faltered, you slightly frowned. “There will be a next time?” you asked.

“I hope so,” Thor answered.

The amount of pre-cum that had gathered before made it easy for Thor’s cock to effortlessly glide in and out of your fist, your other hand fondled his balls. With a groan he hid his face in the crook of your neck, and if the almost painful bite into your skin was any indication, Thor would come soon as well.

You turned your head and drew back the hand that had cupped his testicles to curl your arm around his head, baring his neck by tilting his head to the side. Licking and sucking at his skin, you  left a purple mark. Thor’s whole body shook from pleasure, and you picked up the movement of your hand around his dick, pumping up and down to get Thor to  come . Only a few moments later he did so,  grunting as  cum spurted from his cock onto your belly .

T rembling, he carefully laid down next to you while keeping as much physical contact as possible. Muscular arms wrapped around you to pull you close and kiss you lazily one more time.

“I cannot believe it,” you mumbled against Thor’s mouth. “I told you how much I wanted to hate you, and you proceed to do naughty things to me in _Hulk’s bed_.”

Thor only chuckled at this. “I am truly amazing - I know.”

You snorted and glanced down at the pool of semen on your stomach. “Don’t get too ahead of yourself, I am still able to kill you without batting an eye.”

“I thought the essence of your dramatic speech was that you are _not_ able to do _exactly_ this?”

You kicked Thor’s shin.

  


* * *

  


This time it wasn’t  really  a surprise that you found yourself standing on the Bifrost next to Thor, Loki, Hulk, and Valkyrie, facing his crazy sister Hela and her army.

“Maybe this time I get to finally kill one child of Odin,” you remarked dryly, Loki and Valkyrie sending you a look that screamed ‘not amused.’ Hulk, however, did chuckle a bit, and Thor grinned at you.

“She’s the worst, right?”

“Definitely. Your oh so pretty face kind of misses something.” You gestured at the blood stain where his right eye had been.

Loki tried to cover it up, but his snort went noticed by everyone. Valkyrie rolled her eyes.

“Boys, how about we focus on the important part right now?”

“Oh, I’m focused,” you said, watching how the lightning built up around Thor’s body again.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! Thanks in advance!
> 
> Visit me on [tumblr](http://secondxreality.tumblr.com)!


End file.
